


Mountie of The Lord (Manip)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Angel Au. Fraser with wings





	Mountie of The Lord (Manip)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNbZ1snomQXIBwZwu2QqBS_-WEBrG9xQ7lGRuDPd8YNJau8jbsfeInAxnVPTi7Ekg?key=eC1vcTdQU0ZidlRaaEg4TkQ1SHpId1pROXFONWhB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
